Love and Rain
by ukkychan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, mendadak punya pacar. Para gadis menangis histeris, iri pada perempuan beruntung itu. Sedang para pemuda merasa kasihan pada nasib malang perempuan tersebut. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Rate : K+ **

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Abal, Gaje **

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha ini memang sangat terkenal dengan kekayaan dan ketampanannya.

Rambut hitam kebiruannya, yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih batu pualam, menambah nilai plus plus yang menjadikannya sebagai pemuda-paling-diinginkan-sebagai-pacar di Konoha Gakuen.

Sayang, pada kenyataannya dia adalah pemuda dingin yang tak bisa didekati.

_The Hottest Bastard_, itu julukannya.

"Jadi, mana laporan kegiatan untuk festival budaya nanti Inuzuka?"

Kiba Inuzuka tampak pucat, keringat dingin tampak memenuhi dahinya. Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu, tentu saja kecuali Sasuke merasa prihatin pada nasib si Inuzuka. Meskipun tak seorang pun dari mereka yang berani membuka suara.

"Ma-maaf Uchiha-san. Se-sepertinya ketinggalan dirumah." jawab Kiba takut-takut.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, mukanya memerah seperti hendak meledak karena menahan amarah. Sejenak matanya melihat langit biru di luar jendela, sampai kemudian dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Ambil sekarang juga. Atau buat yang baru." Jawabnya tenang.

"Ba-baik Uchiha-san." Kiba berdiri dari kursinya. Menundukkan badan dan langsung keluar dari ruang OSIS. Meningalkan ruang rapat.

.

.

.

Kiba menghembuskan nafas panjang dari hidungnya. Wajahnya tampak lesu. "Ha-ah…"

"Kenapa Kib?" Tanya seorang pemuda blonde yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kiba. Di depannya terdapat semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul panas.

Kiba menyandarkan bahunya, menengadahkan kepala keatas dengan lengan yang tergeletak lunglai diatas meja "Capek Nar. Seharian bolak-balik rumah-sekolah."

"Lho kenapa memang?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput ramen di depannya.

Kiba menggeram menatap Naruto. "Semua gara-gara Uchiha brengsek itu."

"Sasuke?"

"Siapa lagi? Cuma dia satu-satunya Uchiha di Konoha Gakuen ini."

"Ow, sabar Kib, memang ada apa dengannya?"

"Tadi di saat rapat, aku lupa tak membawa laporan, dan Uchiha marah-marah."

"Well, tidak sepenuhnya marah, hanya saja akhirnya aku harus mengambill laporan yang ketinggalan itu."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar Kiba terus mengumpat kesal menyumpahi Sasuke.

"Well, aku jadi kasian nanti yang jadi pacarnya."

Sekali lagi Naruto hanya diam melanjutkan acara makannya dan tersenyum mendengar sumpah serapah sahabat karibnya yang beranjak pergi menuju mesin penjual minuman.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau sudah dengar?" Sakura menengokkan kepalanya pada Ino saat istirahat siang di kelas.

"Apa?" Tiba-tiba Kiba yang membawa sekaleng teh olong ikut nimbrung dan duduk di depan meja Ino dan Sakura.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sudah punya pacar."

"Hah?! Tidak mungkin!" Sakura berteriak tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ino.

"Oh ya?! Siapa?" tanya Kiba penasaran

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dia murid disini juga."

"Tidaakk! Sasuke-kun!"

"Tunggu dulu." Potong Kiba. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"_Well_, kalian ingat ketika rapat kemarin?" Kiba dan Sakura menggangguk kompak. "Dia sempat melihat keluar jendela kan saat marah padamu Kib?" Lagi-lagi mereka menggangguk setuju. "Bukankah belakangan ini hal itu sering di lakukannya saat marah."

Kiba dan Sakura menerawang, mengingat-ingat berbagai kejadian belakangan yang memancing amarah Sasuke.

"Setelah di ingat-ingat Sasuke-kun memang sering melakukannya ketika marah." Sakura meletakkkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya pada dagunya, bergaya sok detective.

"Ya kan, ya kan." Dengan antusias Ino menggebrak meja. Membuat beberapa orang yang ada dalam kelas menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran.

"Tapi apa hubungan itu semua dengan pacar si Uchiha?" Kiba bertanya.

"Aku dengar pacar Sasuke bermata biru seperti langit, jadi dia memandang keluar jendela untuk melihat langit."

"Selain itu kalian ingatkan beberapa minggu ini Sasuke sering pulang terlambat?" Ino menambahkan. "Aku dengar dia menunggu pacarnya untuk pulang bersama."

"Ck ck ck, bagaimana mungkin cowok brengsek macam dia bisa punya pacar." Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Bagaimana dia bisa tahan dengan sifat menyebalkan Uchiha?"

Berbeda dengan Kiba, Sakura mendesah kecewa. Iri pada perempuan yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. "Oh betapa beruntungnya perempuan itu." Sakura menangis.

"Kau tak boleh menangis Sakura." Ino memegang bahu Sakura. "Memang kau tak penasaran siapa perempuan itu?"

Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti menangis, kobaran api menyala dari mata emeraldnya. "Kau benar Ino! Kita sebagai fans NO 1 Sasuke-kun harus tau siapa perempuan itu!"

"Aku punya ide." Kiba mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu Uchiha sampai dia pulang."

"Ide bagus Kiba. Mari kita buntuti dia." Kiba dan Ino menggangguk berbarengan.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat. Tidak seperti hari-hari kemarin yang cenderung cerah. Hari ini cuaca tidak terlalu bersahabat. Hujan yang cukup deras turun membasahi Konoha Gakuaen sejak bel pulang terdengar. Sebagian besar muridnya sudah pergi meninggalkan sekolah, beberapa dari mereka yang sudah membawa payung dari rumah, dan sebagian lagi nekat pulang dengan berlari menembus hujan.

Hanya tertinggal beberapa orang yang masih menunggu hujan reda di sekolah. Termasuk dua orang pemuda tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk konoha gakuen.

Sudah hampir empat puluh lima menit lamanya mereka berdiri diam disana, menanti hujan yang tak juga reda.

"Teme, ayo pulang saja." Salah seorang diantaranya yang berambut blonde merajuk.

"Masih hujan Dobe." Tolak pemuda berambut hitam disebelahnya.

"Tapi perutku sudah lapar Sasuke~."

"Sabarlah."

Kesal dan lapar. Akhirnya Si rambut pirang tak mempedulikan perkataan berlari menembus hujan dengan mendekap tasnya .

"NARUTO BAKA!" Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dari belakang. Berusaha mengajaknya kembali berteduh. "Ayo kembali."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku mau pulang."

"Kau! Lihat bajumu!" Sasuke berteriak marah.

Sasuke memperhatikan tubuh Naruto yang sudah basah kuyup. Seragam putih polos yang perlahan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Naruto. "Dasar ceroboh! Mana jasmu huh?!." Sasuke melepas jasnya. Perlahan meletakkannya pada pundak Naruto.

"Panas kalau pakai jas, jadi aku tinggal di rumah."

"Dasar baka dobe!"

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu seperti ini." Bisiknya pada telinga Naruto sembari memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil di depannya. "Aku tidak rela mereka melihat tubuhmu. Hanya aku yang boleh." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dengan possessive.

"Maaf, tapi aku Cuma ingin pulang." Naruto menundukkan badannya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku cuma tak mau kau sakit sayang…" Sasuke melepas pelukannya, membalik tubuh kekasihnya dan meraih dagu tannya. Dia menatap sejenak tubuh tan kekasihnya. Basah kuyup, batinnya.

Melihat kemungkinan lebih buruk jika tetap diluar dengan baju basah akhirnya dia setuju "Baiklah… Ayo pulang."

Naruto tersenyum senang, dengan semangat menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan berlari bersama.

Tak jauh dari sana, tiga orang tengah memandang tidak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat.  
Mata mereka melotot seolah akan keluar dari biji matanya.

"A-apa i-ini ti-tidak salah." Kiba tergagap. Matanya masih tertuju pada dua orang pemuda yang tengah berpelukan dibawah hujan tersebut. "Tidak mung―"

"Sttt―"

"Naruto? Tidak mungkin!"  
Sakura berusaha menolak kenyataan yang di lihatnya.

"Oh My…. Berarti Uchiha itu Gay? Ter–Terlebih Naruto?! Ya Tuhan aku bisa gila!" Kiba masih tetap meracau tidak percaya, Sakura sudah menangis frustasi melihat pemandangan di sebelahnya. Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi kedua sahabatnya, meski dalam hati dia juga amat terkejut dengan hubungan SasuNaru tersebut.  
.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**RnR PLEASE?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih pada teman-teman yang udah membaca dan mereview fic saya

Anami Hime,

Chaachulie247,

Ealr Louisia vi Duivel,

Ca kun,

Aikawa Jasimun,

Guest,

Namikaze Noah,

Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel.

Arigatou Gozaimasu *Bungkuk*

(^_^)

Berikut ini adalah prekuel dari 'Love and Rain'

Awal mula SasuNaru jadi sepasang kekasih….

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Abal**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto**

Naruto Uzumaki berlari kencang melewati satu persatu lawan didepannya. Dengan llihai dia mengggiring bola dengan kaki kanannya. Melakukan beberapa gerakan tipuan, bahkan menendang bola keatas kepala lawan untuk mengecoh. Wow…. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia adalah Ace dalam tim-nya.

Tak cukup hanya satu orang lawan yang menghadang, kali ini dua orang menghadangnya. Dengan cekatan matanya melirik kanan-kiri, mencari teman untuk mengoper bola.

"GAARA!" Teriaknya sambil mengoper bola yang semula dikakinya.

Melihat bola yang menggelinding kearah Gaara, seorang lawan yang semula menghadang Naruto, berlari menuju arah bola, seorang diantaranya bersiap melakukan tackle. Sayang bola itu lebih cepat.

Gaara menendang kembali bola itu kearah Naruto, menghalangi gerak lawan yang sekarang ada di belakangnya.

"MASUKKAN NAR!" Kiba berteriak dari luar lapangan, memberi semangat pada sahabatnya.

Melihat tak ada lagi yang menghalanginya. Naruto menatap gawang, menendang bola kearah sudut gawang yang diincarnya.

"Masuklah. Masuklah. Masuklah." Mengepalkan tangannya, Naruto meracau terus-menerus, berdoa semoga bolanya masuk.

Bola meluncur dengan tajam kearah gawang dan kipper telah bersiap di posisisnya. Tapi, bukannya masuk kegawang, bola malah meluncur melewati atas gawang.

"AISH…!" Angggota tim Naruto kecewa.

"YES!" Tim lawan bahagia.

Semua orang yang ada di lapangan kembali focus pada pertandingan. Bersiap melakukan kick-off dengan bola baru. Yang tak mereka sadari adalah, bola yang melewati gawang tadi akan membawa sebuah mala petaka bagi seluruh tim.

Entah bagaimana caranya, bola itu telah memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak seharusnya. Dengan sebuah lobang baru yang tercipta di kaca jendela.

Mendengar sebuah bunyi sesuatu yang pecah, semua pemain dilapangan, termasuk para supporter menatap kearah suara tersebut.

Kiba, yang paling cepat bereaksi, wajahnya memucat.

Dengan cepat dia menuju dalam lapangan.

"CELAKA! Itu adalah ruang OSIS!" Teriaknya."Dan Ketua ada di dalam."

_Well_, bisa ditebak, sebagian besar pemain menjadi pucat. Sedang Naruto yang entah bodoh atau memang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menaikkan alisnya melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

" Mendokusei…" Shikamaru mengumam sambil menguap. "Naruto, kau yang menendang, berarti kau yang ambil." Perintahnya.

"Hah… Ya ya…" Naruto menurut saja pada perintah sang kapten. Takut-takut dia di keluarkan dari pemain inti

"Jangan lupa minta maaf." Tambah si kapten rusa.

"Siap Kapten!"

Dengan malas, Naruto berjalan pelan kearah jendela yang pecah tersebut.

"Hei Shika… Kau kejam sekali." Bisik Kiba.

"Hm Mendokusei…. Ayo lanjutkan Latihan!" dan semua pemain kembali keposisinya sembari merasa menyesal pada nasib Naruto. _Oh… Naruto, you poor thing._

.

.

.

Naruto yang telah ada di depan pintu masuk ruang OSIS, mengetuk pintu.

"_Sumimasen_~"

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam.

"_Sumimasen~"_ Ucapnya sekali lagi. Matanya mengitari ruangan tersebut. Mencari hawa keberadaan makhluk hidup yang ada di dalam.

Tak butuh waktu lama, matanya menangkap punggung sosok berambut hitam yang berdiri di dekat jendela pecah yang diyakini sebagai ulahnya.

"_Sumimasen~ Kaicho-san…"_

Karena sosok itu tetap diam, Naruto pun memutuskan masuk kedalam seenaknya.

"_Ano… Kaicho-san, Gomen Nasai_…" Naruto membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf sudah memecahkan jendela…"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk." Tiba-tiba sosok itu membuka suaranya.

Naruto menegakkan badannya. "_Ano… E..to… Gomen Nasai…_ Karena tak ada jawaban jadi aku masuk saja." Sekali lagi Naruto membungkukkan badannya. "_Gomen Nasai."_

Sasuke Uchiha, sang _kaicho_, menatap sosok di depannya. Rambut pirang dan mata biru… tanpa sadar Sasuke menjilat bibirnya.

"Namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Huh?"

"Kau bodoh atau tuli, aku tanya siapa namamu."

Sadar bahwa dia dihina, dahi Naruto berkedut kesal. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah memecahkan jendelamu dan masuk tanpa izin, tapi aku mohon kau menarik kata-katamu tadi."

"Oh ya? Yang mana? Bahwa kau bodoh? Atau kau tuli?" sasuke memamerkan seringai andalannya ketika melihat Naruto semakin kesal. "Tapi bukankah itu benar?"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Dan aku tidak tuli! TEME!"

"Huh… Dobe.."

"Hei, aku punya nama teme! "

"Dan aku juga punya nama Do-be."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…. Teme! Namaku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Ingat itu!"

"Hooo… Naruto… tadi kau bilang, kau yang telah memecahkan kaca jendela disini hem?"

"Ya… kenapa… Masalah ?" Naruto yang sudah terlanjur kesal menjawab dengan sengak. "Cih… Teme."

"Hn… berani juga kau Na-ru-to."

"Jika sudah selesai aku mohon diri, dan mohon kembalikan bola kami."

Naruto menatap bola yang kini ada di atas meja, meraihnya dan membalikkan diri bersiap pergi. "Tidak semudah itu, Naruto." Sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. "Kalian klub sepakbola akan menerima hukuman."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, bukankah aku sudah minta maaf Teme."

"Kau pikir untuk apa ada polisi jika semua masalah bisa selesai dengan minta maaf hm?"

"Tapi ka―"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku akan mencabut dana klub sampai 3 bulan kedepan, untuk mengganti kaca yang pecah."

"Tapi sebulan lagi kami ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah lain."

"Aku tidak mau tau."

Muka Naruto mendadak memelas, mengingat teman setim-nya, bisa di cabut dia dari deretan pemain inti kalau begini. Oh Tuhan.

"Aku mohon teme jangan lakukan itu." Naruto menatap sang kaicho, matanya membesar seperti hendak menangis, mengeluarkan muka memelas super imut miliknya. Dia yakin, tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menolaknya dalam mode ini.

Sasuke tetap tenang, sama sekali tak ada perubahan dalam wajahnya, meski dalam hati dia sudah sangat ingin menggarap pemuda di depannya. Tapi dia harus tetap tenang, menjaga wibawanya pada si calon uke, yupz… dia benar-benar akan membuat Naruto menjadi ukenya. Mau atau tidak. Gay atau bukan. Kalau perlu akan dia rubah Naruto jadi Gay. Haha bersiaplah Naruto!

Melihat sang kaicho yang sepertinya tak terpegaruh, Naruto jadi frustasi. "Aku mohon, Aku akan melakukan apapun." Sekali lagi dia memohon.

Sasuke menyeringai senang."Apapun?"

"Iya apapun."

"Baiklah, aku batalkan hukuman tersebut." Sasuke berhenti sejenak menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah kembali ceria. "Tapi…. Ada syaratnya."

"Ya."

"Kau harus menjadi pacarku."

"Y―HAH! APA?!"

.

.

.

**END **

* * *

Sekian dulu cerita yang (sangat) singkat dari saya… (^^)

RnR please?


End file.
